Judas thine Real name is Sakura!
by SilverCrystal9
Summary: What happens when Lee is betrayed by the Love of his life and his two friends Sasuke and Naruto. What have the three shinobi's done that has left the usually cheerful ninja feeling horribly disfigured? Find out now. You will die..with laughter.


I would like to say that I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story and the main plot of this story however is mine and mine alone. I love Naruto and I love the characters protayed in the story. I hope that you find this as amusing as I do.

Here is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfic. Please Review!

TITLE: Judas thine Real name is Sakura!

'How will anyone ever look at me the same way,' Lee pondered his soul and mind wracked with grief. A mirror does not lie and the one Lee currently held was very truthful. He was disfigured. Cut down in his youth by a treacherous monstrous creature. It had started out as a normal day for Lee which ended in tragedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was shining as if only for him that Tuesday morning as he decided what challenge he should issue himself. The village of Konoha buzzed with early morning activity as he front flipped through the crowd of vendors setting up. 'I shall flip 500 times around Konoha and if I can not I will do 1000 crunches' Lee had just passed the pub where Hokage Tsunade loved to frequent when he heard the voice of an angel.

"LEE-CHAN! HELLO," yelled the pink haired big foreheaded beauty known as Sakura. Lee being so startled from her greeting broke from his training regiment.

Coming to a halt he turned to look at the pink haired lovely. Her short tresses blew in the breeze she had on her usual red dress and in her hands she held a package of food stuffs she purchased from Naruto's favorite Ramen stand and some red apples from one of the fruit stands.

"Hello Sakura-chan how are you on this fine youthful day that shines upon us?"

"I am going to visit Naruto. He is not feeling well so I thought to bring him a gift. He and Sasuke-chan have recently been released from quarentine. They had a sickness called Mono(AN:the kissing disease hint hint nudge nudge) I don't know how they would contract such a disease and out of all the groups they are the only two to get that isn't that funny Lee-chan?" Lee sweatdropped at his niave cherry blossom but some things need to be discovered at the right time so Lee concurred,

"They probably shared the same cantine while training Sakura-chanshe will figure it out some day,' a thought suddenly popped into Lee's mind,'Sakura why are you in this part of town if you are going to visit Naruto and Sasuke they live on the other side of town?"

With her face shining and smiling, "When I phoned them earlier they asked if I would bring you along to come visit the shop vendors said you were doing flips in this direction. Would you like to accompany to Sasukes' house him and Naruto thought it would be best that since they had the same sickness to stay there so there was no further risk of contaminating anyone."

'His dear sweet innocent Sakura, for her to be so intelligent she was completly oblivious not that he would ever tell her that, with the enthusiam only he Rock Lee to possess he grabbed Sakura's purchases and replied, " I would be honored to escort you to the residence of our dear friends."

If only Lee had known what would happen once he entered the dwelling. Once arriving upon the doorstep of Sasuke's home he felt a prickle of unease. Lee quickly moved in front of Sakura. Gasping from Lee's sudden movement Sakura responded, " What's wrong Lee?" a note of panic in her angelic voice.

"I sense something is not right Sakura-chan." The only response Lee heard was the cynical laughing of his supposed friends as blackness engulfed him.

"I think he's waking up," said a voice sounding like the genius shinobi Sasuke.

" You were right boys this really should have been done long ago. It is his own fault that we had to do this after all." Sakura's voice said decidedly.

"Definetly, but I still think this was a little rough Sakura," Naruto's voice laced with concern,"We could have at least used a less painful technique."

"No, Naruto this was after all the fastest and most effective treatment known. I am just glad we caught them before they combined powers." Sakura sounded so confident and smug.

A fuzzy nauseating feeling crept into Lee's being.and his face stung as if a thousand needles were being pressed into his eyes. His hands chafed from the binding the three ninja's had used on him to tie him to the metal chair he was now trapped in. The harsh lighting hurt Lee's eyes but he soon adjusted to the overly bright bulbs glaring into his face.

Tilting Lee's face to stare into her own, Sakura spoke to Lee.

"I am sorry that it came to this Lee but they had to be stopped once we realized that you would do nothing against them," then she stepped away going to a dresser to pick up a silver inlaid mirror. She turned and nodded to both of her teammates who then proceeded to release the bound shinobi. Lee rubbed the feeling back into his wrists while glaring with huge eyes at the angel who had brought him into a trap.

"What have you done Sakura-chan," Lee said near to tears as she came forward with her mirror. She silently held the item to Lee indicated that he should look at his face. What he saw there horrified the normally steadfast ninja.

Lee screamed in horror and promptly passed out. Once regaining consciousness for the second time that day he sat on the couch that belonged to Sasuke while the aforementioned ninjas gazed out of one of the many windows in the room. He clutched the mirror revealing the truth of Rock Lee. His beautiful Sakura-chan his long time friends Naruto and Sasuke had took away the one thing that was his claim as Rock Lee. Those bastards had waxed his eyebrows.


End file.
